1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the repair of disk recording media and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of repairing and refinishing an audio and video compact disk having scratches on a plastic cover bottom side of the disk.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,099 to Brown et al. and 5,099,618 to Schmid a disk polishing device and a method of repairing damaged digital recording disks are described. Both of these patents address the issue of repairing a damaged protective layer on a compact disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,116 to Cohen discloses a pre-moistened towelette which is used for cleaning the surface of a compact disk. The towelette is designed not to leave any visible residue on the disk surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,922 to Funaki describes a cleaning device for optical disks and a method for cleaning the disk surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,132 to Wells, 4,817,652 to Liu et al., 4,182,686 to Laks et al. and 4,948,531 to Fuggini et al. discloses different types of compositions for cleaning hard surfaces along with a system for surface and fluid cleaning and a device for cleaning lenses used in telescopes, cameras, etc.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose or teach the unique method steps of repairing and refinishing the plastic surfaces of an audio and video compact disks as described herein.